Bajo la sombra
by Lauti
Summary: Tardes ordinarias en vidas ordinarias. FemSlash Mai-Yukko. One-shot.


**Este es un one-shot de años atrás, lo hizo un amigo especialmente para mí, y como hace poco estaba revisando documentos lo volví a encontrar. ****Entonces le pregunte si me daba permiso para subirlo aquí, accedió y pues eso, me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes. **  
**Muchas gracias Light Chameleon. Sabes, ahora que lo pienso y hago memoria, creo que este fue el primer finc que llegue a leer... ¡Me iniciaste en esto! ¡Tú vil ser humano! (Aunque fui yo quien lo pidió :P) Ahora el vicio no me deja vivir. Haha. Sí, estoy exagerando. Pero luego creo... que el primero primero el de Maggots... Sí todavía lo conservo :P ñañaña.  
Bueno, Nichijou y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. La historia pertenece a Light Chameleon, yo solo le hice unas cuantas correcciones y agregue un poquito de mis letras. Espero les guste :) Gracias por leer. **

* * *

Aquel día fue cálido como los demás. La clase no se hizo pesada, pues el ambiente era de esos calores ricos, confortantes, que acurrucan a las personas y les permiten dormir si tanto es su sueño, o estar activas sin sudar si tantas son sus energías. Las clases habían acabado, y todos los jóvenes estaban de vuelta en sus casas, salvo por cuatro amigas que caminaban junto a una pendiente tan verde como radiante era el día, que terminaba en un rio cristalino y refrescante. Mio interrumpió el silencio en el que estaban, ninguna quería interrumpir hasta entonces la calma con la que disfrutaban del calor.

– Chicas, me tengo que ir. –se separo del grupo empezando a caminar más rápido– ¡Debo entregar el manga en unos días! ¡Nos vemos! –comentó mirando hacia atrás despidiéndose con la mano.

– Esto… Naganohara, voy contigo. La Profesora está enferma y quiero comprarle medicinas y un bizcocho. –anunció Nano corriendo hasta llegar a su lado.

Yukko, que hasta entonces había caminado a ciegas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quiso decir alguna broma sobre el bizcocho y su parecido con Sakamoto cuando está dormido, pero cuando abrió los ojos, las chicas se habían ido, y solo Mai caminaba su lado en silencio con un libro frente a sus ojos.

– Oye, oye, ¿qué es eso tan interesante que lees? –rompió el hielo Yukko, recibiendo la fría mirada de Mai. Aterrada, hizo una mueca con su boca y sus manos empezaron a temblar y los dedos a enroscarse en sí mismos, cuando una sonrisa pequeña se escapo de los labios de Mai, los ojos de Yukko se abrieron tanto como pudieron, con sorpresa y admiración de la tierna sonrisa que su amiga tenía.

– Es el Kamasutra. –fue un golpe tremendo, Yukko sintió cual balde de agua fría aquellas palabras, sus mejillas se sonrojaron rápidamente, lo mismo que Mai cuando tomo la mano de Yukko. Sin avisar, solamente le dijo con su voz susurrante –"Ven conmigo." –aceleraba el paso hasta casi correr.

Yukko no supo porque la siguió, porque Mai repentinamente la jalaba con ímpetu a las cercanías del rio, ni porque su corazón tenía un presentimiento mas cálido que aquel día de verano.

Por fin, luego de seguir alrededor del rió, llegaron a un puente bajo en el cual la sombra era más acogedora que el ambiente cálido, se sentaron sobre el pasto de alrededor bajo la sombra.

Yukko exhalaba cansancio de tanto correr, y Mai, tan paciente como es, espero a que ella recuperara su aliento.

– ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! Corrimos mucho…

– Esto… Yukko… –a ésta le encantaba como su amiga pronunciaba su nombre, diferente a los demás, de manera especial.

– ¿Uh? ¿Qu- –la pregunta de la jovencita Yukko quedo cortada por la sorpresa, cuando Mai detenía frente a si sus anteojos, y con una sonrisa mayor. Yukko se sorprendió, se intimido, quizás por las mejillas sonrojadas de Minakami.

En su mente, Yukko tenía sentimientos encontrados y confusos. No podía procesar porque, de repente y sin razón, Mai le parecía frente a ella hermosa, bella como ninguna otra flor.

Frases de poemas pasados venían a su mente… "Forever… una eternidad, contigo, siempre…", "Cosmos… a través del cielo" "Love… mi amor", y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban tanto como el rubor de su cara. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás, pronto rechazo haberlo hecho y de nuevo, su mente se intrigaba porque pensaba en aquellas cosas, porque Mai de pronto era una ninfa para sus más profundos y sentimentales poemas….

No vio cómo, ni de donde, no se dio cuenta de nada, pero sintió un aire caliente en su aliento, y cuando menos lo hubiera esperado, los labios de Mai estaban tocando los suyos, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza. Sus manos, hacia abajo, contrastaban con la pose estupefacta de Yukko, aun confusa.

Sin saber qué hacer, cerro sus propios ojos y tomo las manos de Mai, mas luego se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y le arrojo los brazos mientras retrocedía.

– Yukko… yo…

– No Mai… esto… esto no es correcto…que… ¡¿qué dirán de nosotras?! … respeto tus gustos… pero…

Las palabras difícilmente salían bien de su boca, más que confusa y con la lengua hecha nudos, Yukko deseaba callarse a sí misma y reanudar lo que interrumpió, pero otro pensamiento le contradecía.

Mai, en silencio y con la cabeza baja fue a sentarse de nuevo al pasto. Con sus brazos sobre las rodillas, la cara escondida y la mirada hacia el horizonte, esperaba pacientemente que Yukko se decidiera.

Su voz, que ante los oídos de su amiga era comparada con la del ángel más bello, y el demonio más salvaje, dijo estas palabras:

– Yukko… te… amo…

Sus ojos se cerraron y oculto toda su cara. No lloraba, pero le había costado al fin expresar un sentimiento tan puro y tan fuerte, además de que presentía debía asimilar el rechazo de su amada.

Aunque para su sorpresa y satisfacción, Yukko se puso de rodillas, y tomando delicadamente su dulce cara, beso con ímpetu los labios de Mai, sus ojos se cerraron, y en aquel minuto que duro el beso el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambas.

Al fin, Mai fue la primera que quiso hablar, mas Yukko le robo un beso rápido, levanto su pulgar, y con el ánimo que le caracteriza hablo con un tono un tanto nervioso, pero tan verdadero como el atardecer anaranjado.

– Me importa poco lo que dirán las chicas… este es nuestro destino, no solo bromear, sino también amarnos, y Mai, por favor, no vuelvas a llorar, ¡quiero hacerte feliz! –su mano con el pulgar hacia arriba lo levanto hasta la altura de su cara, y tal como esperaba que ocurriera, Mai salto a sus brazos y la tumbo al pasto, en donde, sin nadie que las viera, cruzaron miradas, y sus brazos y piernas se rozaban entre sí con el sentimiento y el amor correspondido, perdiéndose entre abrazos y besos…

– ¡Chicas, aquí están! –dijo Mio sonriente mientras tomaba de la mano a Yukko, quien a su vez sostenía fuertemente la de Mai. Ambas estaban recostadas en la azotea de la escuela, sin ver las nubes mas que en los ojos de la otra. Nano esperaba dentro, y tomando la mano de Mio, las cuatro bajaron las escaleras y recogieron de sus respectivas pertenencias de sus estantes.

– Eh… hoy vamos a la feria. ¿Tienen sus kimonos listos?

– ¡Claro que sí! –respondió Yukko a Nano, quien no soltaba la mano de Mio. Mai saco un libro para continuar leyendo, mientras con la otra mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Yukko.

– ¡Nos vemos esta noche entonces! –dijo Mio antes de irse corriendo junto a Nano, pues había dejado por error su kimono en casa de ella. Las dos amigas que solas quedaban evitaban demostrar su afecto en la escuela, por miedo a los demás, aunque Mai ahora como en otras veces le daba un pequeño beso en la nariz.

– ¿Vamos hoy… a nuestro lugar especial? –preguntó Mai lo más bajo que pudo, mientras Yukko se ataba los zapatos. La luz estaba detrás de ella, y mientras terminaba, susurro, tan bajo que Mai dudo de la respuesta, un amoroso sí, aunque seguramente llegaran más tarde al encuentro de sus amigas, o quizás, esta vez ellas llegaran tarde…

* * *

– Oye... Yukko... –dijo Mai mientras el profe había salido. La cabeza de Yukko le dolía luego de otro golpe por olvidar la tarea, y como Sakurai-sensei se había llevado a Takasaki-sensei, Yukko aprovecho para copiarse de Mio y probar lo contrario a su profesor.

– Je je je... me pedirá disculpas por golpearme... se arrodillara, y tendré todos los puntos de mi tarea je je je... –sus pensamientos la encerraban del mundo externo, solo veía las líneas del cuaderno y los caracteres japoneses que iba escribiendo. Mio estaba con Nano, platicando muy cercanamente, mientras Mai admiraba la determinación de Yukko de seguir con su maquiavélico plan.

En silencio, Mai se levanto y llego hasta Nano. Sin interrumpirles su plática, y aprovechando lo distraídas que estaban, Mai presiono suavemente el codo de Nano, y un compartimento de su pierna se abrió. Las dos chicas solo escucharon el sonido de la tapa deslizarse, pero lo ignoraron y siguieron hablando. Mai tomo del hueco una resortera, usada por la Profesora para perseguir a Sakamoto, y tomo la goma de borrar que sobre el restirador de Nano descansaba.

Mai espero pacientemente, y, cuando Yukko había acabado de escribir y celebraba en gritos su acción, la goma le golpeo en medio de la frente, con tal fuerza, que retrocedió y salió volando hasta caer de lado en el restirador de atrás, con sus ojos en blanco y espuma saliendo de su boca. Todos miraban boquiabiertos, mientras Mai, en un susurro y bajando las manos, dijo solamente "Headshot."

– ¡Ahhhh! –gritó Yukko, despertando en una camilla de la enfermería escolar. A su lado, impasible, Mai continuaba leyendo su libro, mientras una pequeña sonrisa saludaba a la bella durmiente que despertaba.

Yukko quedo maravillada con esa imagen, mas luego de unos segundos en silencio, preguntó qué hacia allí, y si el profesor se había arrodillado con su tarea.

– No... te desmayaste. –respondió Mai. Más tarde Yukko se entero que fue ella quien la golpeo con la goma, pero nadie la delato por miedo a recibir otro golpe. Si bien no se enojó Yukko, es otra historia como Mai la compenso por ello, mas volvamos a la camilla, donde las dos chicas tranquilamente descansaban, Yuko reposando su cabeza en el cálido pecho de su amada.

– Oye... ¿hace cuanto tiempo estoy aquí? –preguntó Yukko, mientras levantaba su vista a los ojos de Mai, los cuales brillaban con la luz de la ventana, la cual daba a espaldas de Yukko, sus lentes descansaban en una mesa al lado de la camilla.

– 5 horas... es tarde.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Las clases debieron acabar ya!... pero... ¿desde entonces has estado... conmigo?

– Yukko...

– Mai...

No hubo respuesta... hablada al menos, un largo y pasional beso entre las dos jovencitas de preparatoria fue lo único que Yukko necesitaba como respuesta, y para sentirse protegida en un momento de debilidad.

– No hay nadie en la escuela. –dijo Mai luego de recuperar el aliento. Yukko sonrió, feliz y abriendo lo más que pudo la boca de la emoción, aunque la duda la asaltaba, fue cuestión de segundos para correr las cortinas de la ventana y de la camilla, subirse de nuevo, y empezar a recorrer lentamente con sus labios la piel de su amada. Besando sus piernas... besando sus rodillas... besando su vientre desnudo... besando su cuello... besando sus labios...

– Venga, vamos a quitarnos esto, ¡Que hace mucho calor! –exclamó, mientras se retiraba la camisa escolar y ayudaba a Mai con la suya. Entre los juegos y el amor, Yukko vio que Mai se sonrojaba, que sentía vergüenza, mas la dejo continuar a pesar de lo incomoda de la situación. Con la camisa colgando de sus hombros, Mai dijo en una voz temblorosa a Yukko se detuviera, y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría– Mai chan... ¡Está bien! Si tú no estás lista, ¡Esperare a que lo estés! –su ánimo no había decaído, pues quería que Mai accediera cuando estuviera lista, en vez de forzarla. Los ojos de Mai reflejaron una admiración nunca antes vistos, y Yukko, sorprendida y encantada por esa mirada dirigida únicamente a ella, la abrazo con fuerzas.

– Mai... tus ojos... sé que con ellos, el sol al fin ha salido solo para mí, y me calienta en el frío de la soledad que había vivido... yo...

– Te amo. –aventajo Mai mientras le robaba un beso a Yukko.

Al día siguiente (si, así de troll es el escritor... problem?), la enfermera de turno abrió la puerta, entro como todas las mañanas, y descargo el peso de su bolso sobre la silla, lista para atender las emergencias de los alumnos.

Empezaba a leer las anotaciones del día anterior por la enfermera de la tarde, cuando la distrajo las cortinas cerradas y la escases de luz... el ruido de las argollas lo conocía bien, mas desconocía porque estaba una chica sin camisa y de rodillas sobre la camilla, con una cara de ternura y ojos tan grandes como brillantes.

Yukko había quedado sorprendía luego de las palabras de Mai, y seguía ahí, congelada, creyendo era todo un sueño. En esos momentos, pasó Mio al lado de la enfermería y al ver a su amiga en ese estado, lo único que pudo pensar fue que debería prestarle la tarea... de nuevo... y en preguntarle a Mai qué hizo... pues quizás, pudiera aplicarlo a Nano...


End file.
